uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovia
The or Lovia is an independent constitutional monarchy in the northern Pacific Ocean. The population of this country is mostly from North American and European origins. The reigning monarch is King Dimitri I. There are about 7000 inhabitants. The capital and most populous city of Lovia is called . Lovia is a member of the United Wiki Nations. Geography :For a full list of the Lovian islands: Lovia is a small archipelago in the northern Pacific Ocean. It consists of one major island, , and about 10 smaller islands. Peace Island lays on the 131st degree of longitude and on the 33rd degree of latitude. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Peace, and one of the others, , have lots of hills and are very green. There are large forests on these islands and agriculture is less easy in the inland. The country is divided into five states: , , , and . Climate The Lovia archipelago lays between the fresh California stream and the warmer streams in the west. The mediteranian comfortable climate, makes agriculture attractive. History The islands are not mentioned until the 1580's. Then, Francis Drake discovered the coasts of Latin America and California. After the San Francisco Bay Area, he went western. In his diary a small and green archipelago is mentioned. Nowhere in his diary he says he visited the islands, but some historians think he and his crew were here for a couple of days. In 1849 gold was found in California and thousands of Asians came over. Some of these transports passed the Lovia archipelago. In 1852 a Chinese ship was shipwrecked near Lovia. Some of the passengers reached the most northern island of the archipelago, now called the . They were picked up 4 months later and seemed well fed. After years, one of them went working for a Californian newspaper and published a story of the Pacific Islands, as he called them. , a young Belgian man, moved to San Francisco in 1872. He was a journalist and going through the archives of all the papers, he found some writing material. That same year he found the article on the Pacific Islands. He found an investor and hired a ship, Francis II, to go to the mysterious archipelago. It didn not take long and after a few days they reached Lovia. Arthur Nobel set up a first settlement and went back to San Francisco in 1875. He published hundreds of advertisements in American and European newspapers and returned in 1876 with more than 150 people. The settlement was named after their new king, Arthur Nobel. His name changed into . The next years King Arthur I reigned over Lovia very well and the population kept growing. In 1876 there were about 200 citizens. In 1886 they increased to 342, in 1900 to 659 and in 1940 to 1.540. Not only the population grew, also the trade and the wealth did. Noble City had become an important port between California and the Far East. Around 1955 the population growth stagnated. Lovia suffered from famines and did not geany better. Fortunately the harvests became better in 1957 and the problems seemed to be over. Since then the economy of the Kingdom of Lovia has been doing well. Government There is no governement currently. The new king, his advisor and everybody who wants to are working on elections, a constitution and a government. The royal family :For a full list of the Lovian kings and queens: The King has the right of veto and is automatically Member of the Parliament. He can also be a candidate to the elections, to become a Member of the Government, which does not happen frequently. The Queen has the same rights as her husband and can also veto. The rest of the royal family does not have any privileges. None of them are paid by the state or receive any properties. The current king is , crowned in the Palati Daidalo. International relations Lovia has a really good relationship with the United States of America, especially with the state of California. We are as well friends of Canada, the European Union, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, but also of less rich regions such as Latin America, Africa and Asia. Lovia is a member of the United Wiki Nations and has relations with Libertas, a Dutch Wiki nation. For example: our kings are family of the current vicepresident of Libertas. Lovia would like to join the United Nations and the NATO. Name The origin of the name 'Lovia' is not well-known. It's mostly though of as Lovia is derived from 'love'. Another possibility: maybe Lovia'Lovia' is a possible given name. There was an Italian painter who was named 'Lovia Casalina'. See here. was the name of a person who somebody of the settlers knew personally. References and notes Category:Wiki countries